


This too shall pass

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Routine, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Эванс поднимает на меня заплаканное лицо: «Скажи мне, что все будет хорошо, пожалуйста, Сириус». «Все будет хорошо», — послушно говорю я, хотя это ебаное вранье. Убираю у Эванс волосы с лица, действительно слишком тусклые, неловко глажу рукой по щеке. Щека Лили холодная и мокрая, а дыхание прерывистое. Я чувствую его рукой.





	This too shall pass

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое au относительно времени смерти марлен.

Обычно истории начинаются с описаний погоды. Какое-нибудь «в тот день шёл снег». Или, может, дождь: короче, надо говорить про всю эту херню, падающую с неба.  
Я всего этого не помню. Суть в том, что в тот день я впервые услышал от своего друга про великую Лили Эванс.  
«У неё красивые глаза, — говорит Поттер, прерывая мои рассуждения о новом охотнике слизеринской квиддичной сборной, — и неимоверно красивые волосы. Рыжие». Я вспоминаю, что рыжие волосы ещё у ее соседки по комнате Маккиннон. И у половины школы.  
Давай, Поттер, продолжай, ведь это куда интереснее квиддича.  
«Она хорошо учится», — с туповато-воодушевлённым видом говорит Сохатый, пялясь на первую парту, где сидит рыжеволосая веснушчатая зазнайка. «А ещё у неё сиськи классные», — фыркаю я, а Поттер смотрит так, будто сейчас меня ударит. Незнакомо. «Никогда так больше не говори про неё», — Сохатый злится, его голос напряжён как струна.  
Я так удивлён, что замолкаю, а после урока Луни укоризненно качает головой: «Только о себе думаешь, Бродяга. Как всегда».  
Лили Эванс. Я настолько ошарашен, что даже запоминаю её имя.  
Впрочем, если бы не запомнил, Поттер помог бы мне постоянным упоминанием его. Повсюду. До обеда, за столом, после еды, на занятиях, во время квиддичных тренировок — и обязательным завершением на ночь.  
— Ты знаешь, Сириус, Лили любит нумерологию. Может, мне взять её дополнительным предметом?  
— Ты знаешь, Сириус, Лили снова отказалась пойти со мной в Хогсмид. И чем я ей не нравлюсь?  
— Ты знаешь, Сириус, Лили…  
— Заткнись.  
Мы впервые ссоримся. Из-за этой Эванс.

Рыжая Эванс действительно ничего. У неё большие зелёные глаза, похожие на гигантский костёр волосы и классные сиськи, как бы там ни возникал Поттер.  
Её подружка и соседка — Поттер в юбке, Марлен Маккиннон. Вот в этой запоминающегося море. Те же ярко-рыжие волосы, только глаза не зелёные, а вместо скромной школьной формы — истёртые джинсы и футболки с названиями рок-групп. Маккиннон — грязнокровка, сорвиголова и идеальный вариант, чтобы позлить мать.  
Три месяца с Марли в качестве официальной подружки проносятся так быстро, что я не успеваю заметить момент, на котором Эванс превращается из вечной поттеровской головной боли в вечную же любовь.  
Просто он говорит однажды: «Я люблю её, Сириус». Потом задумывается на пару секунд и добавляет: «Надо, наверное, ей сказать, как думаешь, Бродяга?»  
Я думаю, что он — ебанутый дебил.

Рождество — семейный праздник.  
Так говорят.  
Когда я представляю себе чудесное Рождество с матушкой, отцом и братишкой «Сириус, не доводи маму!» Регги, мне хочется превратиться в собаку и выть.  
Твою ж мать, а.  
Я предлагал Поттеру, Лунатику и Хвосту остаться на Рождество в Хогвартсе, но Люпин твердо отказался, Питер промямлил что-то невнятное, а Джеймс начал расхваливать стряпню своей мамаши.  
Друзья! Это — мои друзья! Мы такие заебись навечно друзья, Сириус. Мы не бросим тебя одного с твоей семейкой, Сириус. Тьфу блин.  
Я, конечно, не выдержал и сказал что-то не то. Не помню уже что, но ответные вопли Сохатого было слышно во всей башне, если не во всем гребаном замке. Ебаная же истеричка.  
Я курю прямо в гостиной, пепел падает на алый ковер.  
Мерзко так, что хочется сорвать свою злость хоть на ком-то.  
На пролете лестницы в спальни девочек стоит Эванс в огромном свитере. Стоит, смотрит и открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать. «Блэк», — начинает Эванс.  
«Заткнись, — рычу я, не давая ей сказать больше ни слова. — Или это слишком сложно, Эванс? Не быть затычкой в каждой бочке?»  
Я выхожу, со всей силы толкая портрет обратно, Полная Дама возмущается, а настроение немного поднимается. Особенно от этого обиженно-недоуменного выражения лица Эванс.

«Эванс», — говорю я.  
«Блэк», — говорит Эванс.  
«Поттер», — говорит Сохатый и улыбается в тридцать два зуба, а у меня лёгкое ощущение, что сейчас стошнит, причём нас с Эванс обоих.  
«Эванс. Ябылнеправ», — бубню я, бросая недовольные взгляды на Поттера. Потом ещё что-то и ещё. Всё такое же неискреннее. Эти гребаные извинения, выбитые из меня Джеймсом в адрес любви всей его жизни и какие там еще титулы успела Эванс получить. Рыжая королева зануд. Можно подумать, только мне она не нравилась, а сама Эванс всю школу была от меня в восторге. Как достал уже Джеймс с этим его «в новую жизнь с новыми отношениями» — нашел бы себе уж тогда новую заучку. Так нет же. Помирись с Лили, Бродяга. Будь человеком, Бродяга.  
Сохатый напряжён, невооружённым взглядом видно, поэтому и шуток вставляет в три раза больше. А Эванс — тупая овца, которая даже этого не замечает.  
— Хорошо.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, хорошо, Бл… Сириус. Я тебя прощаю.  
Спасибо, блять.

«За что ты так меня ненавидишь, Эванс?» — недовольно спрашиваю я, пытаясь спрятаться от шума головой под подушку. Эванс звонко смеется, и тишины это не обеспечивает.  
Я был идеальным шафером. Охуенно идеальным шафером. Просто потому что я умею быть тем крутым чуваком, которого обожает толпа, знаете ли. Готов поспорить, об этой свадьбе будут говорить подольше, чем о женитьбе моей младшей кузины и Малфоя, хотя у нас не было белых павлинов и всей этой пафосной дребедени.  
У нас. «Наша тройная свадьба», — так обычно говорит Эванс и смеется. Черт, да ведь тяжело найти колдографию, на которой меня нет с ними в кадре.  
Ненавидеть Эванс становится очень тяжело, когда она вся лучится доброжелательностью. Сначала я думаю, что притворной, но черт, если так, то она — гений театральных искусств. Я не верю, что Эванс может быть гением хоть в чем-то.  
«Блэк! Ты должен быть благодарен мне, ведь я помыла всю посуду и привела в человеческий вид это ужасное место, которое ты называешь своей квартирой», — знакомым голосом занудной старосты говорит Эванс.  
Эванс. Я никогда не привыкну называть ее новой фамилией.  
«А если бы я решила тебя ненавидеть, то поводов нашлось бы много, — говорит она. — В школе ты был отвратительным мудаком».  
По-моему, это она была в Хогвартсе той еще стервой, но мне хочется спать, а не спорить.  
«Помню, я как-то увидела, что у тебя жутко несчастный вид. Хотела было подойти, узнать, в чем дело, но ты внезапно начал орать».  
Ладно, Эванс, убедила. Иногда я был мудаком, возможно.  
«А ты была занудной старостой», — огрызаюсь я.  
Эванс смеется, но не спорит.  
«Надоест жить в мусоре, приходи. Гостевая спальня уже неделю пустует», — замечает Эванс.  
Я жил много у кого. У родителей Поттера, у кузины Андромеды, в тысяче разных квартир, комнатушках Дырявого Котла и еще более убогих местах.  
В доме Поттеров в Годриковой Впадине Эванс поставила передо мной кружку с изображением лохматой черной собаки на боку. «Этого все равно не избежать», — заявила Эванс.  
Своя кружка, зубная щетка, даже свой личный экземпляр Ежедневного Пророка.  
И, конечно, антиблошиный ошейник. Идеальная пара с собакой, ребенка разве что нет.  
У меня есть Маккиннон, наследство дяди Альфарда и, наверняка, его заросший паутиной стремный особняк. Последним я правда не интересовался, потому что любая разваливающаяся халупа лучше чистокровно-родового гнезда.  
Но только одно место, в котором я чувствую себя дома.

Кладбище продувает всеми ветрами, у Эванс развеваются полы пальто и издают странный хлопающий звук.  
Там, в гробу — Марлен. Под землей. В коробке. Марлен.  
С ее рыжими волосами, футболкой с фоткой Джонни Роттена и мантией, которая велика ей на два размера. Была.  
Я замечаю какие-то нелепые вещи. Вроде красного носа Эванс, ладони Сохатого, то сжимающейся в кулак, то разжимающейся. Лунатик поднимает руку, видимо, положить мне на плечо, но передумывает в последний момент, и опускает.  
Правильно. Нахуй сочувствие ваше, нахуй вашу жалость.  
Сам момент, когда гроб забрасывают землей как-то даже не запоминается. Что запоминается, так это то, как застывает на губах Марлен улыбка, как говорит «ее хотя бы не пришлось собирать по кускам» Грюм, и Поттер удерживает меня, потому что мне жутко хочется ему врезать.  
На плечо опускается рука, и я зло оборачиваюсь, потому что Лунатик, с которым мы все чаще ссоримся в последнее время, ни разу не в тему сейчас. да и…  
А вижу перед собой Эванс.  
Она сжимает немного мое плечо, с болезненно усталым выражением лица пытается выдавить из себя улыбку. Я не очень понимаю, зачем.  
«Я любил ее, наверное», — зачем-то сообщаю Эванс, и она кивает, будто в курсе.  
Будто хоть кто-то блять в курсе.  
«Ненавижу все это дерьмо», — говорю я. Эванс снова кивает.  
Я вроде всегда понимал, что это война, но Марлен, почему Марлен, как?  
В секунду, когда в нее попадает Авада, я наконец понимаю, что эта война, все это дерьмо вокруг — настоящее.  
А Эванс кивает как китайский болванчик.  
От Эванс пахнет ежевикой, а я впервые осознаю, что такое потеря. Не «я ухожу из семьи», не «не буду писать матери», это даже не похоже на смерть дяди Альфарда, в конце концов, он был уже в возрасте, а его печень была пропита не меньше моей.  
Это просто Марлен, которой больше нет.  
И меня не оставляет чувство, что за ней последуют и другие.

«Мне очень жаль, Молли», — говорит Грюм, Молли рыдает, а я смотрю сзади, как трясутся ее плечи.  
Сегодня не вернулись с задания Гидеон и Фабиан Пруэтты.  
Меня с ними ничего не связывало, но они вносили в нашу скучную компанию хоть немного веселья. Теперь осталось одно дерьмо.  
Нервно ходит из угла в угол Сохатый, молча сидит и пялится в одну точку Эванс.  
В штаб-квартире Ордена тихо, слышны только завывания Молли и тиканье часов на стене.  
Лили встает и идет на кухню, начинает машинально переставлять там какие-то кружки, звенеть стаканами, включает и выключает воду.  
Под глазами у Эванс круги. Эванс выглядит дерьмово.  
«Знаешь, — говорит она, — какая самая паршивая идея в это время?»  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
«Заводить ребенка», — говорит Эванс.  
Один и тот же стакан она переставляет туда и обратно уже третий раз.  
Они с Сохатым совсем дебилы, думаю я. Конченые дебилы.  
Я неловко сжимаю ее руку.  
Лили нервно поглаживает живот.

Я захожу в их дом все еще в форме собаки, зеваю, открывая огромную пасть. Лили испуганно поворачивается, закрывая живот, спрашивает: «Сириус, ты?» — хотя и без того знает ответ.  
Живот у Лили гигантский, конечно. Пиздец необъятный. Такая бледнющая и худющая Эванс, она будто вся в этот живот ушла, даже волосы поблекли. Это выглядит так, будто внутри Эванс растет гигантский паразит.  
«Сириус. Ох, Сириус, я так волновалась», — шепчет Эванс, обнимает меня, ну, то есть Нюхалза, и, кажется, плачет.  
Хорошо быть в собачьей форме. Будь я человеком, не знал бы, как ее утешить и сказал бы, что беременная она выглядит еще хуже, чем обычно. А так я стою, и вроде бы подразумевается, что ничего не говорю. Потому что, ну, знаете, собаки не разговаривают.  
Эванс плачет мне в шерсть, а у Нюхалза блохи вообще-то.  
Лили ждала, конечно, не меня, а Джеймса, но Сохатый снова на задании Ордена, снова пытается убить себя об Пожирателей, а Лили ждет. Я, вроде как, проверяю ее по просьбе Джеймса. Но пришел бы и сам. В конце концов, моя чашка все еще здесь, а в гостевой спальне валяются мои вещи.  
Эванс, ну хватит, ну прекращай реветь.  
Тут, опять же, я мог бы сказать, что лучшее средство от истерик — секс, и Эванс выписала бы мне по голове, заявив, что я неисправим, а мои шутки ужасны. Удобно быть собакой.  
Лили ставит чай, и я нехотя становлюсь человеком, сажусь за стол. Мрачно смотрю на Эванс, еще более уродливую с этими красными глазами, и думаю о том, что Сохатый — дебил. Потому что нельзя оставлять вот такую вот Эванс одну. Потому что, мать твою, Лили… Замечательная, раз уж это вижу даже я. И не время геройствовать, пока она тут сходит с ума и блюет каждые пять минут, или чем там занимаются беременные женщины.  
Эванс поднимает на меня заплаканное лицо: «Скажи мне, что все будет хорошо, пожалуйста, Сириус».  
У Эванс голос мертвый как… Я не знаю. Совсем не эвансовский голос.  
«Все будет хорошо», — послушно говорю я, хотя это ебаное вранье. Убираю у Эванс волосы с лица, действительно слишком тусклые, неловко глажу рукой по щеке. Щека Лили холодная и мокрая, а дыхание прерывистое. Я чувствую его рукой.  
Я не знаю, что хуже: вот эта вот ситуация или то, что, никто кроме меня не видит в этом ничего ненормального. Лили обнимает лучшего друга своего мужа, Джеймс, появись он сейчас, скажет спасибо, что я успокоил его жену.  
Потому что ненормальный здесь только я.  
«Все будет хорошо, Лили».  
Я лежу у камина в виде собаки, потому что так проще и правильнее. Потому что есть Джеймс и Лили, которые друг друга любят, а есть их ебанутый домашний питомец.  
Лили лежит рядом, запихнув под меня замерзшие руки и положив голову мне на шерсть.  
«Все проходит, и это пройдет», — сонно шепчет Лили мне в спину.  
Все проходит, пройдет и это.


End file.
